


Home is far away

by minoshat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Little bit of angst, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Walking, lots of love, struggle with the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoshat/pseuds/minoshat
Summary: There is no better place than home.





	Home is far away

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Home is far away by Epik High

 

 

 

_I have a long way to go_  
_But there are no taxis_  
_And it feels like it’s gonna rain_  
_The weight of today on top of my sagging shoulders_  
_I wanna put it down for a moment_  
_Home is far away_

 

 

* * *

 

Step by step. No rushing, no running, no slowing down.

Don’t look at anyone, just straight forward. On the horizon.

Walk with determinate moves. You are in control. You are unbreakable.

 

“Trash…”

 

The key is to keep your head high. Feel like the king. Yours is earth to walk.

 

“Shameless…”

 

Walk like whole world is on their knees for you. Unstoppable.

 

“Bastard, to not be even a little ashamed…”

 

Wipe your face and leave it unreadable, betraying nothing. You are the young lord. They thought you that. You will not be humiliated by them.

 

“Murderer!”

 

You don’t feel anything. You don’t. So you walk straight ahead. Even when your shoulders feel unbearably heavy, you keep them straight.

 

“Death Eater scum! Join your father in hell already!”

 

Don’t stop, don’t stop. They don’t know the truth… they don’t mourn him like you do… they won’t forgive him, you probably won’t forgive him neither…

 

“Bastard, you don’t deserve him…”

 

And eyes keep them cold as you are unmoved, unharmed, untouched. You might agree with them, but they won’t ever know.

 

“He will never love you…”

 

They don’t know him like you do, they don’t… so… Don’t even blink, just count, even if it’s hard to breathe...

Twenty more steps.

 

Don’t panic. Almost there. They might follow you, ignore them.

 

Nineteen.

Almost there. Breathe in and out.

 

“Monster…”

 

I might be.

 

Swallow hard. Hope they didn’t notice.

Eighteen.

 

“Go to hell.”

 

Will welcome all of you there.

Twelve.

 

“Never forgive you…”

 

But he did, even if you haven’t forgiven yourself.

Eight.

 

“Coward!”

 

Don’t run, don’t give them the satisfaction. You will held your head high.

Six.

 

“One day you will pay!”

 

But so will you.

This is a disaster. Too much…

One.

 

 

“Draco!”

 

And there were warm arms welcoming him in their shared house. Smell of just baked chocolate cake and those green eyes.

“You’re finally home.”

Draco let himself melted into Harry. 

“Home.” He whispered more to himself tightening his grip on Harry.

“Hey, everything alright?” There was that strong sense of protectiveness and care.

Oh honey, you will never know, Draco thought leaning into Harry to kiss those worries away. Long time ago Draco swore he won’t let him know. He will protect his innocent vision of the world as black and white and he will let him believe he has saved everything.

Draco deepen the kiss.

 

He loves me. With his eyes closed he let whole world disappear. He loves me, until he does…

 

“Everything is perfect.” Draco said with smiling eyes and rosy cheeks. “Everything’s perfect.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**Is there no place for me in this big world?**   _(Home is far away)__  
_**Am I alone in this crowded street?**_   _(So, so far away)_  
_**Is there no empty seat for me?**_  
__**So far away**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
